Mrs Sakura ?
by Frida-Froz
Summary: Sakura goes shopping with Ino, but comes across a weird store. Meeting the hypo but two sided fortune teller Anak. With her spell Anak sends Sakura through a test to see who she really belongs with. SakuXeveryone! R&R! Idea is from KalliopeStarmist!


**UNCOMPLETE PLEASE LOOK AT PROFILE FOR INFORMATION**

* * *

Mrs Sakura?

Written by Frida-Froz  
Original by KalliopeStarmist  
Beta Read RoseCallisto

Today was meant to be my day off from Tsunade, but when Ino heard about it, the first thing she wanted to do was to drag me around the far East side of Konoha. All because she wanted me to help her look for a new dress for a date with a "smokin' hot jounin from Suna" she had tonight. So here I was on the East side of Konoha with my short pink hair loose, dressed in plain cream coloured skirt and dark red shirt with my family sign on the back. While Ino was wearing a violet flown top and a short dark purple skirt showing off her legs, her hair was tied back as usual.

I walked with my head down, kicking random pebbles and hoping that somehow Ino would get tired and tell me she wanted to go home. But in reality I knew it was impossible, we had only been out for two hours and five is the minimum for Ino, and already my feet were starting to hurt. I sighed in boredom and looked up towards the sky. I would guess it was only around one in the afternoon but I just wasn't in the mood for this, I turned my head to look at Ino who _was_ walking next to me a minute ago.

"Forehead, hurry up!" Yelled Ino in a happy voice. My head shot in her direction and I saw her standing by a dark narrow building squashed between two bigger shops.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone, I was tired and this type of shop wasn't the type Ino would normally go to. As I looked closely at the shop I really didn't remember ever seeing it there before. Quickly I shook it off my mind and looked back at Ino.

"Look," Ino pointed excitedly to a red sign with the words 'Love Life Fortunes!' written in gold.

'You got to be kidding me. I already know I'm going to win Sasuke over Karin', I thought to myself. Sasuke had returned to the village two years ago after the war had ended because of Naruto. However, his new 'friends' ended up becoming Leaf Shinobi too, meaning, I would be battling it out with the loyal Konoha fans of Sasuke and Karin for Sasuke. When I looked back at Ino, I realized she had her back turned to me as she was about to enter the strange shop.

"Hey!" I called out as I jogged towards her.

Just then she turned back to face me before walking inside, "Come on! I wanna see who my future's with!"

'Ughh… you got to be kidding me!' I groaned to myself. This was not my day and if only Hinata wasn't training with her dad, I would have someone to share my agony with.

Once we entered the shop there was only golden light coming down from a huge old fashioned chandelier. In the dim room all I could see was that everything was made from wood, decorated with exotic curtains hanging over the walls and a light coloured wooden table placed in-between the two stairs. On the table there was a beautiful violet coloured vase filled with pink dahlia flowers, still in bloom.

"Well this place...looks nice," commented Ino sarcastically. "Do you think they're gypsies?"

As I was about to reply to my blonde friend's comment, a cold hollow feeling took over me making me unable to move. Foot-steps suddenly came from the stairs that lead from what must be the basement. I could feel my heart beat speed up as the seconds ticked and a nervous feeling inside of me rose, wanting me to turn around, run out of the shop and never return again. But my feet would not move and nor would my head or eyes turn from the spot that I stared. Suddenly a large mud coloured wolf appeared in front of me staring directly at me with piercing green, human like eyes. "Welcome, welcome how may I be of service to our guests?"

For the first time, in a _very_ long time both Ino and I were speechless. I could tell that the wolf was from the summon village. He was leaning down and his face was only a few inches away from mine, he was so large that his back was nearly hitting the chandelier.

"Gomez, my friend, I think you have startled them," a smooth, cooling voice of a woman spoke, I could not see her but she sounded close.

The wolf, Gomez, closed his eyes and retreated back down the stairs, without saying a single word. As he left I felt a chill crawl up my back and something touch my left shoulder. I flinched and quickly stepped forward slapping the thing that was touching me.

My back now faced the stairs and what I saw was not what I had hoped for. A woman around her middle twenties was standing in front of me and next to Ino. Her left hand was now red and close to her lips as she lightly blew on it. "That wasn't very nice, I was just trying to get your attention," the woman had long white wavy hair and deep crystal light blue eyes.

I stood paralysed but the heat of embarrassment had risen to my cheeks and I quickly bend my waist, bowing to the woman. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were another summon animal!"

The woman placed down her hand and a light giggle came from her. "Its alright. By the way, my name is Hakujin Josei, I take it you both came here for your fortunes, yes?" I now stood up straight and looked at the woman.

"Yes!" Ino answered excitedly, obliviously holding no suspicion about the shady shop.

Hakujin gave a small nod and turned to her right slowly and took a few steps towards the staircase leading up. "Anak! You have a customer!" Screamed the white haired woman at the top of her lungs, making Ino and me back away a few steps.

'Bloody hell, she just caused an earthquake!' I criticised in my mind. But as I thought she had the loudest voice another booming voice yelled even louder.

"_Coming!_"

Soon we heard quick foot steps coming down the stairs and a girl around the same age as me appeared half ways down the stairs. She had long loose black hair, black eyes, pale skin and black kimono with golden sunflowers on.

"Yo," the girl smiled like a Cheshire cat and walked up to me. She pulled out her hand towards me and spoke. "Nice to meet you. I'm Anak!" Her behaviour was those of a child's, playful but so far harmless. Hesitatingly, but at the same time willingly, I shook her hand, her hand was cold but her skin was extremely soft. "Sakura Haruno," I replied as I let go of her hand. Politely she gave the same introduction to Ino. After she was done, Anak turned to Hakujin. "So, who will I be with?"

"You will be with Miss Haruno, I'll take Miss Yamanaka," answered Hakujin quietly.

Anak once again smiled brightly and took my wrist. "Awesome! Right this way, please!" Quickly she turned to the left of the room and just as I thought she was going to run straight into a wall with me right behind her, Anak moved one of the curtains aside and swung open a wooded door. She, with me right behind her, ran in to the room and closed the door quickly.

Anak's grip on my wrist loosened as she released it. She faced me and smiled one more time before going over to a big bronze chair with red cushions placed on it. In front of the chair was a big round table with silk cloths thrown on and a glass ball in the middle. She sat on the chair and placed her elbows on the table, joining her hands together and leaning on them. "You can sit, ya know," she said in a giggly tone.

I frowned, feeling a little annoyed at her silliness but sat anyway. The chair I was sitting on was not as fancy as Anak's but comfortable nonetheless. "Now, shall we read your fortune?" Anak asked with an innocent smile.

"Listen, I didn't come here for my fortune, I only came because my friend wanted hers done" I replied, annoyed and tired. "See you around" I stood up and pushed the chair back, and started to make my way to the door.

**Chapter is NOT COMPLETED. Please look on profile for information.**


End file.
